Luna Taiyo
"I do not fear darkness. I do not loathe light. Both must be in balance for the world to turn properly. Too much darkness or light will cause the world to crumble and burn away. It is our duty to maintain that balance for our citizens. For humanity." The right hand of Michelangelo Sanzio, Luna is a powerful but still raw member of the Marine Corps. She is loyal but in her mind Michelangelo's orders are above everyone elses. Even the Fleet Admiral's. She was from one of the few noble families that put charity and the well being of their citizens in their minds. Her father was the Governor of a island loyal to the World Government and there throughout the year the days would be 12 hours of sun and 12 hours of moonlight no matter the season. Appearance She is described as a beautiful woman with green-blue eyes and red hair. She holds a dangerous and playful demeanor on her face. She wears the standard Marine outfit. Personality Playful and complex. Luna seems to always have something scheming in her mind with that slight smirk she always holds. She shares the disdain of most nobles with her Captain but is willing to play the political game. She is well versed in those games and can easily weasle her way into things. History Born into a Governor's family, Luna was raised to be humble yet commanding. To be determined and strong but kind and forgiving. Her family was a noble but she was raised differently. Her island kingdom which her father governed was one the most prosperious in the Grand Line. But unlike other nobles her family was one that cared for her citizens and was taught to cherish serving the citizens of her kingdom. Her brother eventually became the next Governor and Luna decided to join the Marines. She quickly became one of the rising stars of the Marines and eventually found the Tai Tai no Mi. She was assigned under the leadership of Captain Michelangelo Sanzio where she grew to the point where she considered him as family. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Tai Tai no Mi: 'The fruit of the sun. It is a Paramecia fruit that allows the user to control the power of the sun. She can raise the temperature of her body to extreme levels, send out solar pulses, surround her body in flame and send out flames. She can contain the heat inside her body. She has recently found and eaten this Devil Fruit and is currently learning the tricks of it still. The abilities she uses are more powerful during the day. *'The Sun God's Wrath - 'Luna draws out energy and sends a solar blast towards a person. *'The Light of the Chosen - '''Luna surrounds herself in the flames of the sun like armor. She cannot control this ability yet and doesn't dare use it unless as a last hand resort. Weapon '''Munmana: '''A katana said to be made out of a metal from the moon. It shines a greenish tint and is most powerful at night. It's blade curves like a crescent moon and it's hilt are two half moons facing each other. Luna is a much more powerful swordswomen then DF user currently. *(Moonlight Power)': The blade powers up during the night especially during the full moon. It grows in durability and allows the user to send out powerful shockwaves out using the sword. Haki *'Busōshoku Haki: 'Luna has just learned of his ability to use this Haki and can attack logia users however it is still very weak. *'Kenbunshoku Haki: '''Luna is more proficient at using this Haki as he uses it more often. He can sense future moves with some ease but he still has a long way to go to mastering it. Relationships *Michelangelo Sanzio - Luna is loyal to Michelangelo even taking his word above the Fleet Admirals. She will defend her comrades with honor and conviction. Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:NPC Category:Marine Category:Female Category:Character Category:DF User